


A day in the life of 221b

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Peace has finally come to 221B baker street





	A day in the life of 221b

Morning rises as snow falls on the peaceful London street. Inside 221B Baker street, the apartment was quiet for the occupants were asleep. Two in the upstairs bed room with the third, in the bedroom next to the kitchen.As the clock struck eight, the blonde in the upstairs bedroom woke up from a deep sleep, grinned when his eyes fell on the midnight hair  man sleeping next to him.  There was a time that neither knew that this  was going to happen. But, after years of meeting, leaving, fighting, heart break, the universe finally shoved love in their direction.

Anyway, John would've stayed there all day if not for their daughters cries echoing up the stairs. He slowly crept out of bed trying not to wake Sherlock; he made his way downstairs , picked up  the other love of his life , and headed to the living room. Sherlock finally rose around eleven , for he had spent the past couple of days getting very little sleep the past couple of days due to a case. So , John was okay if he slept in. Sherlock went to each of his loves and gave them a kiss on the head.

Both started to talk about the plans for the day while Rosie played with her toys on the ground. After bundling up, they headed out the door. The trio didn't return until mid-evening with their stomachs filled with food and hearts filled with love. Sherlock and John placed Rosie down in her crib before heading to bed themselves. They held each other as sleep slowly overtook them, leaving the apartment peaceful once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "write 24 hrs in a room". Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
